


Diefenbaker's Ranch part 10

by Vic32



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-04
Updated: 2009-01-04
Packaged: 2018-11-10 09:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11124501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vic32/pseuds/Vic32
Summary: Ray and Fraser so cute together





	Diefenbaker's Ranch part 10

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Diefenbaker's Ranch part 10

## Diefenbaker's Ranch part 10

  
by Vicki Tub  


Disclaimer: not mine just looking after them

Author's Notes: For my Friend

Story Notes: none

* * *

Chapter 10  
  
Sitting in front of their fire late in the evening. Ben out of no where asked, "Ray what are you doing for Christmas"?  
  
Ray turned a puzzled look to Ben, "Ben it's not even November and your asking about Christmas. Why"?  
  
With a curve if his lips, "I know Ray. The reason I ask is every year on the back field with the hills we build a Santa village. Families come from all over to ski visit Santa ride in a dog sled. I thought you might like to invite your brother and his family and maybe your parents. The children might enjoy been Santa's helpers"?  
  
Ray's face lit up, "Really a Santa village. Santa is coming"?  
  
Ben laughed, "Yes Ray Santa is coming. So do you think your family would like that and come"?  
  
Ray jumped up, "Hell ya. I think they'd love it. I'll ring them now".  
  
So Ray ran off to ring them full of excitement.  
  
Ben laughed watching Ray been like a big kid.  
  
Ray bounced back over to Ben. Throwing his arms around him kissing Ben, all over his face.  
  
Taking excitedly, "Ben they said yes. They said they'd love to. You should have heard them Ben. They are so excited. My brother Eddy is like a big kid. And the kids can't believe they are going to Santa's helpers. I can't wait thank you Ben".  
  
Ben melted into Ray's kisses and touches, "You're most welcome Ray. I'm glad you're happy. I love to see you smile".  
  
As the time grew nearer and nearer to when Ray's family would arrive. Ray got more and more excited. As he watched the make shift village been built. It really looked like a Santa village. It had little shops, candy stores cafes and even a Santa workshop.  
  
Ray looked to Ben from the fence. Ben was grooming Frannie. Ray felt sadness. Ben was trying to make this Christmas special for him and his family. But what about himself. Ray got an idea and ran off to arrange a surprise for him.  
  
The village was done and Ben brought Ray through it. Ray's eyes were childlike. Gazing at everything. Looking at the candy canes that framed the windows. The snow that covered the ground. Everything was just so colourful and magical. It really was a wonderland.  
  
They walked hand in hand, "Ray there is someone I'd like you to meet".  
  
Ben pushed through the door to what was Santa's house.  
  
Ray came face to face with a man. And out of Ray's mouth came in a childlike voice of wonder, "Santa". Ray right away turned deep red with embarrassment.  
  
Ben and the Santa looking man laughed. This made Ray blush harder.  
  
Sticking out his hand Ray took it, "You must be Ray. I'm Chris Kringle".  
  
Ray shook his hand back, "Ya I'm Ray. Chris Kringle"?  
  
Chris laughed, "Ya I know parents for Ya. So I hear I'm going to have little helpers. What are their names"?  
  
Ray beamed, "Ya the little girl is called Grace and the little boy is called Robert. They are great kids you'll love them".  
  
Chris picked up his bag, "I'm sure I will. I better go get some rest season starts tomorrow. See ya".  
  
Ray turned to Ben, "Wow Ben. He looks like the real deal".  
  
Placing his hands on Ray's hips, "Who says he isn't Ray". Kissing Ray soundly.  
  
All the family had arrived. As Eddy and his wife Ann and children had never met Ben before, and they were really looking forward to it.  
  
Ray took Eddy and his wife over to Ben, "Ben this is my brother Eddy and his beautiful wife Ann. This is Ben".  
  
Eddy shook Ben's hand, "Hi Ben so nice to finally meet you. So you're who we have to thank for making a Christmas wish of ours come true"?  
  
Ben blushed, "Am nice to you as well. No I am its Ray really".  
  
Ray put his hands up, "Ah, ah Ben all you. You made this dream come true".  
  
After feeding the family everyone went out the back to make snowmen. And to have a snow ball fight and make snow angels.  
  
Ben stayed on the porch with Mrs Kowalski as he was still in the cast.  
  
While sitting relaxing drinking her hot chocolate, "Ben thanks for all this. Ben how are keeping"?  
  
Watching everyone at play, "I'm fine thank you kindly Mrs Kowalski. You made Ray and I very by coming".  
  
Watching what Ben was watching, "Ben you made us very happy as well. This will be a Christmas we'll never forget. But Ben why do you look so sad. What's wrong"?  
  
Looking at Mrs Kowalski, "I guess I'm just not used to this. I never really had a family Christmas. I lost my mother when I was six. She was murdered. My dad was really never around. And my grandparents who brought me up couldn't afford Christmas they never believed in spending money when it wasn't necessary. This will be my first real Christmas"?  
  
A mother's instinct took over. She put her hot chocolate down and took Ben in her arms, "Well Ben dear you're among family now. And you never forget that ok. And no more of this Mrs Kowalski you call me mum now".  
  
Leaning into her hug, "Thank you mum".  
  
Eddy, Ray, Anna, Mr Kowalski and the kids wore themselves out playing in the snow. By the time they finished they'd built a snowman for everyone in the family. They even made one of Ben. The kids now called Ben Uncle Ben.  
  
Everyone was tucked up in the cabin next door. That left Ben and Ray alone in their own cabin.  
  
Snuggled by the fire, "Thanks for today. The kids had a great time. They are so excited about meeting Santa tomorrow".  
  
Kissing the back the back of Ray's neck, "I'm glad Ray. I must say I enjoyed watching you. I enjoyed sitting with mum it was nice".  
  
Ray's head wiped up, "Did you just say mum"?  
  
Smiling at Ray, "Yes Ray. Your mother asked I call her mum now. I must say it made me happy that she would do that. When she didn't have to".  
  
Coving Ben's hand that lay over his heart, "She loves you Ben. I'm glad".  
  
The next morning everyone was up and ready early. The kids could not wait to get going.  
  
Grace and Robert ran to Ben, "Uncle Ben is it time yet Uncle Ben"?  
  
Ben couldn't help laugh, "In a few minutes now. How would you like to ride their in a dog sled"?  
  
Their little eyes widened with excitement, "Really. Ya cool is Uncle Ray coming"?  
  
Rubbing their heads, "Yes he is. Uncle Ray is just getting ready. So put on you coats, hats gloves and scarf's and we'll be ready".  
  
Running off, "Ok Uncle Ben".  
  
Ray had been watching from the doorway, "Ben you really have a magic way with kids don't Ya. Grace and Robert love Ya".  
  
Facing Ray, "Their great children Ray. And I love them as well".  
  
Grace, Robert and their dad got onto the dog sled and squealed all the way with delight. All the way to Satan's home, shouting, "Go faster, go faster.   
  
Ray had to go check on Frannie but said he`d meet them later.  
  
Going into Santa's house they were met by Mrs Claus.  
  
Ben's eyes widened when he saw who it was. Lucky the kids were not paying attention when Ben said, "Maggie".  
  
Maggie put her fingers to her lips and hugged him. She whispered in his ear, "Hi Ben surprise".  
  
Pulling back, "How". Ben asked.  
  
Maggie smiled, "Ray called".  
  
That warmed Ben right up.  
  
Maggie bent down to greet the kids, "So your Santa's new helpers today. I bet your Grace and your Robert but I bet you like Robby better right".  
  
Both nodded. They just wanted to get to Santa.  
  
Maggie took them by their hands, "Don't worry I'll bring them home later. Come on guys lets meet Santa".  
  
Ben was stunned. The look on Ben's face worried Eddy, "You ok their Ben. You seemed surprised by her"?  
  
Ben smiled warmly, "Yes I was. That was my sister. I didn't know that she was coming. She said that Ray had rung her and asked her to come".  
  
Eddy put his arm around Ben's shoulder, "That's my baby brother for you. Heart of gold. Look I don't mean to speak ill of the dead. But tat Stella lets just say she was...Na lets not go there. Ray is happy now. You glad to see her"?  
  
Glancing at Eddy, "Yes I am. I haven't seen Maggie in a long time. She's my only family".  
  
Seeing the look Eddy threw, "Sorry she was my only family".  
  
Entering the stable where Ray was. Ben picked him up and swung him around. Kissing him soundly, "Thank you, thank you, thank you Ray. You made my year".  
  
Grinning like a loon, "You're very welcome Ben. I thought all our family should be together for Christmas".  
  
Ben checked on Frannie, "She's getting close Ray".  
  
Ray rubbed her, "Ya I'd say maybe two weeks or so".  
  
As promised Maggie brought the kids back. They ran in chattering like monkeys.  
  
Running to their mum and dad, "It was so cool. We got to give out presents to the other kids. We got to feed the reindeer and we even helped make toys. And Santa he knew our names. He said if we are good real good we can help him again". They got up and ran off to bed.  
  
Maggie laughed, "They were great. Don't worry they had supper. I knew they'd run right to bed. Look I'm going to go next door and see Ben and Ray. Have a great night".  
  
They saw her out and went to bed themselves.  
  
Maggie knocked on the cabin door. As soon as it was opened she was in a huge bear hug.  
  
Hugging tightly, "Maggie it's so good to see you. How did you get the time off to come up here"?  
  
Looking at Ben, "Good to see you to Ben. I had plenty of leave time Ben. And Ray can be very charming".  
  
Ben looked to Ray who had turned bright red, "That he is".  
  
Christmas day arrived. The kids woke to see that Santa had done what he promised. They got everything they wanted and couldn't wait to show their uncles.  
  
In the other cabin Ray woke to what he wanted. Which was a kiss from Ben? Ray also got some from Dief and Aurora which made Ray laugh. But ray founds lots under the tree.  
  
Ray sat by the tree with Ben and Maggie. Handing Ray his present. Ray opened it and smiled really big then giggled. Ben had gotten him two open ended tickets to Chicago.  
  
Ben was puzzled, "Ray what's so funny. Don't you like it"?  
  
Ray handed Ben his, "I guess we were on the same mind set Ben". Ray got Ben open ended tickets to anywhere in Canada.  
  
Maggie got her favourite perfume and some lovely jewellery. Which she was trilled for.  
  
The rest of the day went to fantastic. Dinner was the best they ever ate. And Ben and Ray had great fun playing with Grace and Robert.  
  
Just as evening dawned they were alerted to the barn. Frannie had gone into labour.  
  
Ben and Ray ran. Ray was laughing telling everyone, "Welcome to Diefenbaker's Ranch. Where anything can happen".  
  


  
 

* * *

End Diefenbaker's Ranch part 10 by Vicki Tub 

Author and story notes above. 

Please post a comment on this story.   
Read posted comments. 

 


End file.
